Do You Know Real Nightmares?
by Dreamer Conlon
Summary: Chapter 15 uploaded.finished What happens when a girl runs away from her family and meets the newsies? love,fighting,and friendship. i'm really bad at summaries.it's a good story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

            As Kate walked down the sunny streets of Brooklyn, she thought about what life was like before everything happened. She thought about what happened that night. Spot was out selling papers, when he noticed Kate just walking around. He walked over to her to see if she needed anything.

            "Are ya lookin' for someone?" Spot asked her.

            "No. I'm looking for work and I don't know anyone. See I'm for Manhattan." she replied.

            "I'm Spot. Now ya know someone. Come wit me. I can get ya a job." he said. Kate followed Spot back to the lodging house. She didn't know why she followed him but he seemed nice. When they got back to the lodging house Spot introduced her to his crew and asked if anyone needed a selling partner. Everyone shook their head no so Spot decided that she would be his selling partner.

            "You gotta name?" Spot asked her.

            "Yeah, it's Kate." She replied.

            "That'll never do. If anyone asks ya, your name is.." Spot pause looking her up and down, "well, I don't know yet but I'll figure one out." he finished.

            That night was a sleepless night for Kate. She woke up for nightmares of what happened that night. Spot noticed that Kate couldn't sleep for more than 2 hours. He wanted to comfort her when she woke up but he didn't know how she would react. He also wanted to know what her nightmares were about but he decided to stay out of it.

            The next morning , when Spot woke up he looked over to see her sleeping peacefully so he went to go sell the morning edition of the newspaper. When Kate awoke, she saw no one around. She got up and walked around to find Spot but he was nowhere to be found.

            Spot had had some time to think while he was selling his papers. He was thinking of a name for Kate. He thought about the night before and how Kate kept waking up with nightmares. He decided to go back to the lodging house to see if Kate was awake yet and maybe he could convince her to tell him what the nightmares were about. When he got back to the lodging house he saw Kate sitting n a chair reading a book she had found. She looked so peaceful and comfortable where she was sitting. All Spot could do was stare at her. Kate looked up when she felt like she was being watched to see Spot standing in the doorway staring at her.

            "I was thinkin' your name could be Nightmare since ya have so many of 'em." Spot said. Kate nodded in agreement.

            "Do ya wanna tell me what the nightmares are about?" Spot asked hoping she would tell him.

            "Not really." Kate replied. Kate noticed that Spot looked a little disappointed at her reply so she went back to reading. Spot walked across the room and sat down next to Kate. Kate looked at him. He sat very still and  didn't move for what seemed like hours. Finally, Spot turned at looked at Kate.

            "Ya know you can always  talk ta me if ya need ta talk." Spot said.

            "I know. There's just some things I can't talk about and my nightmares are one of them." Kate replied. Kate closed the book and set it on the coffee table in front of her and looked Spot in the eyes. All of a sudden Spot took her hand and dragged her out the door.

            "Where are we going?" Kate asked.

            "I'm gonna teach ya about sellin' papes." Spot replied.

            "Now?" she asked.

            "Yeah" he replied, "I told ya I was gonna get ya a job."

            "But we were talking about the things I can't talk about." Kate said.

            "Yeah I know but the afternoon papes gotta be sold and it's the perfect time ta teach ya." he said. When they got to the distribution center Spot told Kate to wait for him by the gates while he got his papers. As Kate and Spot where walking toward the street, Spot noticed Jack walking toward them.

            "Hey Jacky-boy." Spot called to him.

            "Hey Spot." Jack called back.

            "Whatcha ya doin' around here?" Spot asked.

            "I need ta talk ya about somethin'." Jack replied.

            "I need ta talk ta ya about somethin' too. I'll be right back Nightmare." Spot said. Kate nodded her head and Jack and Spot walked away. Kate would never get use to her new name.

            "Do you know anyone by the name of Kate?" Spot asked as soon as they were far enough away.

            "No why?" Jack asked.

            "Cause we gotta goil by that name and she said she was from Manhattan. I thought ya might know her." Spot explained.

            "She looks like she from a rich family." Jack said.

            "Yeah I know but she was walkin' around lookin' for work." Spot said.

            "That's weird. I wonder why. I was wonderin' if ya had anyone I could take back wit me. See we need more newsies or else the lodgin' house gets shut down. How about her?" Jack said and pointed to Kate.

            "No! Not her. You can have anyone one else but her!" Spot yelled. 

            "Alright, I won't take her. Do ya have anyone else?" Jack asked surprised by Spot's outburst.

            " I don't got no one else. Sorry Kelly." Spot replied.

            "That's ok. Well tanks anyway." Jack said and walked away.

            Spot just stood there. It was like his feet were nailed to the ground. He wondered why he wouldn't let her go with Jack. Spot was snapped from his thoughts when a hand touched his shoulder.

            "Are you ready to go?" Kate asked.

            "Yeah I'm ready." Spot replied and started walking.

            "So what do I need to know about selling newspapers?" Kate asked excitedly.

            "Well the first thing ya gotta know is that headlines don't sell papes newsies sell papes." Spot replied.

            "Is that all I need to know?" Kate asked.

            "No there more but I can tell ya the rest as we go." Spot said and continued walking.

            Time went by slowly as Spot told her everything about hawking the headlines as they walked through the streets of Brooklyn. They walked for hours and it was 4 o'clock when they got back to the lodging house. Jack and a bunch of his crew were waiting for them.

            "I was starin' ta wonder where you where." Jack said.

            "I was out teach Kate here about sellin' papes." Spot replied.

            "We thought you guys might be hungry so we came over ta see." Jack explained.

            "I'm starvin' so lets go." Spot said.        


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Newsies but I do own Kate.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They started to walk to Manhattan to go to Tibby's. When they got to the Brooklyn Bridge, Kate stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't move. She couldn't break the promise she had made to herself. Spot turned around to find Kate standing at the entrance to the bridge. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Kate jumped a little but she didn't say anything.  
"Are you alright?" Spot asked Kate.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't you go ahead. I'm not that hungry." Kate replied.  
"Are ya sure?" Spot asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Kate said. Spot looked at Kate with concern in his eyes. "I'm fine, really. Go ahead. I'll read the book I started this morning." Kate said trying to reassure Spot that she would be fine. Spot nodded his head and ran to catch up with the others.  
A couple of hours had past and Spot hadn't come back yet. Kate was starting to wonder if he was okay. She was so hungry. Maybe she should've gone along. Maybe she should've have broken her promise. Her mind wandered to different things. She wondered why she cared so much about Spot. She'd never cared about someone so much since her dad had died.  
Spot walked quickly down the street since he was half an hour late. He walked into the lodging house and ran up the stairs. When Spot got to the bunkroom, he saw Kate sleeping peacefully. He debated whether to let her sleep or wake her up. He decided to let her sleep since she needed a good nights rest and he'd give her the food tomorrow.  
The next morning Spot left the food on the floor next to her bunk with a note that read:  
I thought ya might be hungry so I brought ya some food. Sorry I had ta leave but I gotta make a livin'.   
Spot  
When Kate woke up, she once again noticed that no one was around. She also noticed a box on the floor with a note on the top. She read the note and ate the food quickly. When she was done eating, she decided to look around the lodging house. She left the bunkroom and went up the stairs right outside the door of the bunkroom to the third floor. At the top of the stairs there was a door. Kate opened the door to a large room with extra bunks and chairs. She walked over and sat on one of the bunks. She sat there for what seemed like hours. Kate didn't notice Spot walk into the room.  
"Are you ok?" Spot asked  
"Yeah. Thanks for the food." Kate replied never moving her gaze. Spot walked over and sat down next to her. There was an awkward silence between them.  
"Ya need ta talk about anything?" Spot asked after awhile. Kate looked at Spot then looked back at what she had before. For the first time Spot realized how beautiful Kate was. Kate had brown blonde hair down to her shoulders. Her eyes where the color of the ocean on a sunny day, crystal blue. Her skin was a light tan color and her lips were ruby red and full. Spot couldn't take his eyes off of her. Suddenly he was ripped from his thoughts.  
"We should go. The papes don't sell themselves." Kate said.  
"Yeah, we should go." Spot replied.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Author's Note: Hey! I know this was a short chapter but I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
A month went by and Kate was becoming a great newsies. She and Spot had become best friends. Everyday after selling all his morning papers, Spot would go to the lodging house where he and Kate would talk about things like politics. Then they would go and sell the afternoon edition. Everyday they fell further in love with each other but they wouldn't admit it to each other or themselves. Kate convinced herself that she could never fall in love. She was afraid of getting hurt. Spot had convinced himself that he wasn't in love. He had a reputation to uphold. But whenever they saw each other with other people they always felt a pang of jealousy. One as Spot was walking to the lodging house, he decided he couldn't convince his heart that he didn't love her but he didn't know if she felt the same way about him.  
Kate sat on an extra bunk on the third floor waiting for Spot to come back. She thought about her few months as a newsie. Spot had been so nice to her. She had to admit that she had fallen head over heels in love with him but she didn't know if he felt the same way about her. She knew she had to tell Spot her past. She just didn't know when the right time to tell him was. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. When Spot walked in the door, Kate just stared at him. A couple of strands of hair fell in his crystal blue eyes as he turned his head towards her. He ran his fingers through his blonde brown hair. He is so adorable, she thought to herself. Spot sat down next to her and stared straight ahead. There was an ackward silence. They had always been able to talk but it just felt ackward like the first time they had been up there. Spot couldn't think of what to say. Should he tell her how he feels? He could think. Kate was trying to think of what to say too. Should she tell him how she feels?  
"How are the headlines?" Kate asked.  
"They're pretty good. How did you sleep last night?" Spot replied  
"Good." Kate answered.  
"Have any nightmares lately?" Spot asked.  
"No." Kate replied.  
"That's good." Spot said.  
Kate started to think about what had happened in her past. She decided that this wasn't the right time to tell him her past.  
"Why won't ya go ta Manhattan?" Spot asked. It had been on Spot's mind for a while and he figured he would ask her.  
"It's a personal choice." Kate replied.  
"Are ya afraid of somethin'?" Spot persisted.  
"Why do you care?" Kate asked trying to avoid the subject of her past.  
"Well your family is probably really worried about ya. Are you afraid of someone in your family?" Spot replied.  
"I told my family not to worry. I'm not afraid of anyone in my family. I love them all very much. Something happened to me in Manhattan and I promised myself I wouldn't go back." Kate answered.  
"What happened?" Spot asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it. We should go. The papes don't sell themselves." Kate replied.  
"Fine. Let's go then." Spot said.  
After they had gotten their papers, they started to walk in the opposite direction of where they normally sold.  
"Where are we going?" Kate asked.  
"A different sellin' spot. Gotta change every once in awhile." Spot replied.  
As they walked they talked about various things. Spot tried to keep her mind off of where they were going. Kate was so into the conversation that she didn't notice that they had walked over the Brooklyn Bridge and over into Manhattan.  
A/N: sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've been at my grandparents because my grandpa is dying and I've had writers block. I'll try and write chapter 4 as soon as possible. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Newsies. Disney owns them. I did wish I owned Spot.

AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I haven't really been thinking about my story lately. My grandpa died on November 18 and I've been caught up in school. My grandma fell and broke her hip too. Without wasting anymore of your time here is the new chapter. I hope you like it.

Chapter 4

Soon they stopped in front of a small restaurant. Kate looked at the sing above the door. It read Tibby's Restaurant. Kate had passed by it a couple of times but thought nothing of it. Before she knew what was happening Spot pulled her into the restaurant. There were a lot of Newsies in the small restaurant. Kate recognized some of the boys from before. Spot pulled her over to a group of guys.

"Kate, this is Jack, leader of Manhattan. Over there is Kid Blink, Racetrack, Mush, Boots, Les, David, Specs, Dutchy, Pie Eater, and Snipeshooter. Guys this is Kate." Spot said. 

"Hi everyone." Kate said. The guys responded with nods. Then it hit Kate.

"Did you say Manhattan?" Kate asked Spot.

"Yeah" Spot answered calmly.

"You asshole!" Kate screamed. Everyone turned and looked at them. "I told you I never wanted to come back to Manhattan. Well I didn't say never but just not for along time. I can't you took me over here when you knew full well I didn't want to come." Kate screamed at him. Spot was mentally kicking himself.

"I'm sorry." Was all Spot was able to say before Kate ran out of the door crying.

Kate ran as fast as her legs would go. She ran all the way to Central Park. When she got there, she sat on a bench and cried. She had trusted him. She couldn't believe he had done that to her.

"I'm really sorry." Came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Spot standing behind her. He had followed her when she had run out of Tibby's 

"I don't know what I was thinking." Spot continued.

"You weren't thinking." Kate said.

"I thought I was trying to help." Spot said sitting down next to her.

"Before you try and help someone you might want to get the full story first." Kate said angrily moving away from Spot.

"I know I should." Spot replied moving to try and comfort her.

"I'm sorry Spot but I need some time to think. I just can't talk to you right now." Kate said standing up and walking away.

When Kate walked into the lodging house later that night, she found Spot waiting for her with a not to pleased look on his face. Kate stared at Spot for a moment then turned and started up the stairs. Spot grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she was looking at him.

"Where have you been?" Spot asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Kate replied.

"I've been worried about you." Spot said.

"Yeah right." Kate responded.

"I thought something bad had happened to you"

"Why do you care so much about what happens to me? If you found me dead on the floor with cuts in my wrists, would you actually care or just pretend to care?" Kate asked yelling at him.

"Let me see your wrists." Spot replied.

"You didn't answer my question." Kate responded.

"Let me see your wrists damn it", yelled Spot. Kate sighed pulling up her sleeves and revealed her wrists. Spot was horrorified to see them all cut up.

"Why do you do this?" Spot asked.

"Is it any of your business?" Kate replied.

"Answer the question damn it. I want to know why you do this to yourself." Spot yelled.

"Answer my question first then I might answer yours." Kate yelled back. Spot sighed.

"Of course I would care. I love you. Now will you please answer my question?"

"What did you say?"

"I said would you please answer my question."

"No before that."

"I said I love you."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. I love you a lot. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't care if you were cutting your wrists. Will you please answer my question now? Why do you do that to yourself?" Spot asking pointing to her wrists. Kate sighed. She knew she would have to tell him her past sooner or later. She preferred later. Kate walked over to the couch and sat down. Spot sat down next to her.

"My family was very rich. My father worked hard to support us. He had been in a gang in Chicago when he was younger. He moved to Manhattan to star a new life when he was 18. He changed his name so that no one would be able to find him and he married my mom. Everything was fine until one of the gang members was here visiting someone and found out that my father was here. My father and the guy had been good friends when my father was in the gang. The guy came to the house to talk to my father. They started arguing. I was curious and the door had been left ajar so I went to watch. All of a sudden the guy took out a gun and shot my father. The guy felt horrorible for shotting him I guess because the guy then shot himself. I had seen the whole thing. That's why I ran away. I couldn't live in that house anymore. I couldn't live in Manhattan anymore. I wrote my mom a letter telling her that she should come looking for me and that I would be fine and not to worry. I started cutting my wrists a week after it happened. I couldn't get the nightmares to go away. See cutting takes away the pain I feel inside."

When Kate had finished she was crying her eyes out. Spot wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. When Kate had stopped crying, Spot gentally lifted her from the couch to a standing position and led her up the stairs. He gentally laid her down in her bed and stayed with her until she had fallen asleep. Spot then moved to his own bunk and fell asleep. 

Kate woke up in the middle of the night wondering how she had gotten up the stairs and in bed. Then she remember early that night and the conversation she and Spot had had. She looked over to see Spot slepping peacefully. _He looks so adorable_, Kate thought. Kate laid there for a while thinking. She knew she couldn't stay there. She was afraid he would get seriously hurt like her father had. She risk losing someone else she loved. Kate quietly packed her things and wrote a note to Spot.

Dear Spot,

           I can't stay here anymore. I can't risk losing someone I love. I love you with all my heart. Please understand. I will be well taken care of where I'm going. Take care of yourself Spot. Remember that I love you with all my heart and that I will never forget you.

                                                                                                 Love,

                                                                                                 Kate

Kate placed the letter next to Spot then quietly slipped out of the lodging house and headed straight for Manhattan.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Please review. I will try and write the 5 chapter and put it up as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW! I need reviews.  


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

            When Kate got to the Manhattan lodging house, she went up the fire escape to the window of the bunkroom and knocked lightly on the window. When no one came, she knocked again. Jack had been having a good dream when he was brought out of it by the knocking. Jack just laid there hoping the knocking would go away, but when the knocking continued Jack finally got up and went to the window. When he opened it he was surprised to see Kate standing there shivering.

            "Do you have an empty bunk I can use?" Kate asked.

            "Yeah, but why do you need a bunk? I thought you were staying in Brooklyn." Jack replied moving away from the window so Kate could climb in.

            "I can't stay there anymore. Please don't let Spot know I'm here." Kate pleaded. Jack looked into her pleading eyes.

            "Alright, but you have to tell me why you can't stay in Brooklyn." Jack finally said.

            "Spot said he loved me." Kate said sitting down on a bunk.

            "What's wrong with that? Isn't that a good thing?" Jack asked confused.

            "It is a good thing. In fact it's a great thing, but the last guy I loved was killed right in front of my eyes. I'm just scared that if I get to close to Spot, he'll get hurt really bad or worse killed. I love Spot to much to have him go through that." Kate explained crying. Jack sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

            "I'm just warning you that this is the first place Spot will look."

            When Spot woke up in the morning, he noticed a folded piece of paper with his name on it on the floor next to his bed. He read it silently to himself.

            "Fuck!" he yelled as he crumbled up the piece of paper. He tried to think of where she could have gone. Where would she go where she would be well taken care of? All of a sudden a smile came to his lips. He knew exactly where she had gone, but he would go there in a couple of weeks. He knew if he went now, he would do something he might regret later. He knew she was in could hands. He trusted the boys.

            When Kate woke up she noticed she wasn't in the Brooklyn lodging house, then she remember the events of the night before. She knew Spot would come looking for her. Kate knew she was good enough at selling papes that she could sell alone. Spot had said so himself, but she knew she couldn't be a newsies because it would be easy for Spot to find her and she didn't want to talk to him alone. She wanted Jack there for support. Spot scared her a little. She had seen his what his temper could do and she didn't want to be alone if his temper did flare up. She decided that she would talk to Jack and see what he thought about the situation. Maybe he would know what to do. Kate looked around the crowded bunkroom for Jack, but she couldn't see him. _Maybe he left already._ Kate thought. Just then Jack walked out of the washroom.

            "Jack!" called Kate. Jack stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "I wanted to talk to you about what I'm suppose to do about work. See here's what I think. I think that if I sell papes it'll be easier for Spot to find me. I took singing lessons since I was 6 so I thought if you knew where I could get a job singing maybe it would be harder for Spot to find me." Kate explained. The plan had just popped into her head. Jack just stood there and stared at her for a moment. Then he walked over to her and sat down on her bunk. Kate looked at him intensely wondering what he was going to do or say, but Jack just sat there.

            "Do you know where I can get a job singing?" Kate asked. Jack didn't say anything. 

"If you do know where I can get one, it would be easier for me if you would tell me where I have to go." Kate said. Jack finally looked up at her. Kate saw that Jack's eyes held a look of understanding and concern.

   "I know where you can get a job." Jack said. He stood up and started to walk towards the door. When he was half way to the door, he turned stopped and turned around.

  "I'll wait for ya downstairs." He said and walked out the door. Kate got out of bed and quickly made her way to the washroom. When Kate was ready, she walked down to the living room area and saw Jack sitting in a chair staring at the wall. Kate coughed and Jack looked at her. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"I know a place a couple of blocks away from here. Medda's real nice. You'll like her." Jack said and Kate followed him out the door.

 "What do you want me ta do if Spot comes lookin' for ya?" Jack asked.

 "Just tell him I'm not here." Kate answered. Jack and Kate walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got there, Kate followed Jack backstage. Finally Jack stopped in front of a door and knocked lightly.

 "Just a minute." came a female voice from behind the door. There was silence between Jack and Kate until the door opened and a beautiful red haired woman wearing a beautiful midnight blue dress came out.

 "Where ya been Kelly? I haven't seen you here for awhile." said the lady.

 "I've been busy lately. I got a girl here that needs a job. I thought you might need another singer." Jack said.

"I do need another singer. One just quite on me." answered the lady.

"Great! Medda this is Kate. Kate this is Medda." Jack said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Kate. I'm so glad you came." Medda said.

"Nice to meet you too." Kate replied.

"Well, I got papes to sell. See ya tonight Kate. Thanks Medda." Jacked said and walked back to the front.

"Well, do you have a song in mind that you would like to sing?" Medda asked.

"Yeah, I do. It's one my mother use to sing sometimes. I think you might know it." replied Kate.

"Great! Lets get you practicing. We have to get you ready for Friday night." Medda said, then turned and started walking towards the stage. Kate followed her silently.

When Jack got to the Distribution Center, he bought his papers and was on his way to his selling spot when Kid Blink stopped right in front of him.

"So what's Spot's girl doin' here?" Blink asked.

"First off, she's not Spot's girl _yet_. Second, she's worried that Spot will get hurt because the last guy she loved got killed." Jack explained.

"So what are we suppose to say if Spot asks us if she's here?" Blink asked.

"Just tell him you haven't seen her." Jack replied.

"Well if she's workin' at Medda's, Spot's gonna see her and know that we lied to him." Blink said stating the obvious.

"We'll just tell him that we didn't know she was here. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got papes to sell." Jack said and walked off.

"I wonder what's eaten him?" Blink asked to no one in particular and walked off to his selling spot.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I reposted this chapter because I noticed it had a lot of mistakes in it. I'm in the process of writing the 6th chapter. I was thinking of writing a sequel to this one. Let me know if you think I should. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!    


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

            Friday night was approaching fast and Kate had been working hard to make her first performance great. She had practiced for hours on end to get the song perfect. Medda had bought her a brand new dress that was a ruby red color and it had a low-neck line. The days seemed to go by too fast. 

            It was the day before the show and Jack decided that Spot should know about the show at Medda's so Jack let Snipeshooter bring the message to Spot. Jack told him the time and he also had a special message. So after Snipes got his papes, he was off to Brooklyn. He decided to go to the docks first. He knew of only two places the Brooklyn leader could be, the docks or the lodging house. When Snipes was close to the docks, he noticed that there was no one there so he went to the lodging house. If Spot wasn't there Snipes didn't know what to do.

            Every head turned towards the door as Snipeshooter opened the door and walked in. Snipes scanned the faces in front of him looking for Spot. He spotted him in the back of the room talking to some of his newsies. Snipes made his way through the mass of newsies who had gone back to what they had been doing before Snipes had come. Spot had seen Snipes so he sent the other two away so he could talk to Snipes without the others listening.

            "Hey Spot." Snipes said when he came up to the Brooklyn leader. Snipes spit in his hand and held it out to Spot.

            "Hey Snipes." Spot said and spit shook with Snipes.

            "I got a message for ya from Jack. Medda's havin' a show tomorrow night at 7. Jack says that you should be there because there's someone you should see." Snipes said.

            "I'll be there." Spot said with a smirk on his face.

            Friday seemed to fly by for Kate. She had so much to get ready for. 7 o'clock came to fast. Kate was so nervous. By 7 o'clock Kate was all ready. She had her make-up on and she was in her dress. Kate became even more nervous as she looked out at the audience. _What if I forget a line or I miss a note?_ She thought. Suddenly Kate was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kate turned around to see Jack standing there.

            "Hey Jack." Kate said.

            "Hey Kate. Don't worry, your gonna do great. We're all rootin' for ya. We'll see ya after the show." Jack said trying to encourage her.

            "Thanks Jack." Kate replied.

            "Kate, your on in five seconds."  said the stage manager.

            "Alright. See you after the show." Kate said.

            "Your on Kate."   said the stage manager.

            "Now give a warm welcome to our new performer, Kate." Medda said then walked off stage. The lights went off so the theater was completely dark. Kate walked carefully to the center of the stage. A few chords of the song were played and the spotlight came up on Kate. Kate couldn't see anyone but she could feel their eyes on her.

            Spot had enjoyed the rest of the show and had been talking to Jack during the break when he looked at the stage and saw Kate. She was wearing a ruby red dress that fit her well. Spot stopped in mid sentence and just stared at the stage. He couldn't do anything.

            Kate heard another chord of the song and began to sing.

            I follow the night

            Can't stand the light

            When will I begin

            To live again

            One day I'll fly away

            Leave all this to yesterday

            What more could your love do for me

            When will love be through with me

            Why live life from dream to dream

            And dread the day when dreaming ends

            One day I'll fly away

            Leave all this to yesterday

            Why live life from dream to dream

            And dread the day when dreaming ends

            One day I'll fly away

            Fly, fly away 

            When Kate was done, the audience erupted into cheers. Kate smiled sweetly, took a bow, and then walked off the stage. Spot couldn't do anything. He just stared at the stage wide eyed.

            "I thought you would wanna be here." Jack said pulling Spot out of his daze.

            "Thanks Kelly." Spot said and started backstage.

            Kate heard a knock on the door.

            "One minute!"  she called. She quickly checked her make-up then stood up to open the door. Kate gasped when she saw who was at the door. Everything left her head. Every word left her mouth. She couldn't do or say anything.

            "Hi Kate." Spot said trying to break the awkward silence.

            "H-hi." Kate stuttered.

            "You did great. I never knew you could sing like that." Kate just stared at him. "Can I come in?" Spot asked. Kate moved slowly away from the door still stunned. Spot walked in and Kate closed the door behind him. There was another awkward moment between them.

            "Who told you I was here?" Kate asked suddenly finding her voice.

            "No one told me. I was here for the show and I saw ya. I thought I would come backstage and talk to ya." Spot explained with his in famous smirk across his lips. "So why'd ya leave?"

            "I thought I explained why in my note." Kate replied.

            "You kinda explained why, but I don't understand. If ya love someone that much than why would ya leave 'em?" Spot asked.

            "I don't want you to get hurt or killed because of me." Kate explained

            "But the killed himself. Why would I get hurt?" Spot asked trying to reason with her.

            "I know the guy killed himself but the rest of the gang is out there and if they know someone saw it, they might want to get rid of the witness. They know my family lives in New York. That's one of the reasons I ran away. I didn't want them to get hurt." Kate explained. Spot could see her point and that she was on the verge of tears so he decided to change the subject but to what?

            "You did great tonight." Spot complimented after thinking a while.

            "Thanks." Kate said simply.

            "Are ya singin' at the next show?" Spot asked moving a little closer to Kate and looked into her crystal blue eyes and he saw love shining in them.

            "I hope so." Kate replied moving toward Spot and looked in his eyes and saw the love shining in his eyes. They were now standing only inches away from each other, mesmerized by each other's eyes. They stood like that for a few minutes. Then Spot leaned forward and before Kate could do anything she felt Spot's lips brush hers. Kate felt a chill go down her spine. Spot wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss and to his surprise she didn't pull away but deepened the kiss even more and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, Spot pulled away and stared into her bright blue eyes so full of love.

            "Do you forgive?" Spot asked still holding her around the waist.

            "Of course I forgive you." Kate replied. Spot kissed her sweet lips again.

            "Go ask Medda if you're singin' next Friday." Spot said after breaking the kiss. Kate gave Spot a quick peck on the lips then went to find Medda.

            "Medda said I wouldn't have to sing but I told her I would. I have a song in mind." Kate said coming in the room. Spot had had a plan to show Kate just how much he loved her, but it would have to wait. 

            "Ok." Spot looked at the floor in thought for a couple of minutes and Kate had gone back to getting ready to leave.

            "Kate?" Spot asked suddenly.

            "Yeah?" Kate replied.

            "Can I ask ya somethin'?" 

            "Sure."

            "Would you be me girl?"

            Kate stopped what she was doing and stared at him. She had wanted him to ask her that for days. Kate could see Spot's cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

            "Of course I will. I'd love to your girl." Kate replied with a huge smile on her face.

            "You would?" Spot asked with a look of shock on his face.

            "Of course! Why wouldn't I? I love you. I've wanted you to ask me that for a long time." Kate replied. Spot just stared at her. _She's so beautiful._ he thought. A sudden knock on the door brought Spot out of his thoughts.

            "Come in." Kate yelled. The door flew open and a bunch of boys came bursting through.

            "You did great!" Blink exclaimed.

            "Yeah, ya sang like an angel." Race said.

            "I hope ya sing every week." Mush said with a huge smile on his face. Everyone stopped short when they realized Spot was there.

            "Are we interrupting' anything?" Jack asked.

            "No." Kate and Spot replied at the same time.

            "It's getting late. We should head back to the lodging house." Kate said after thanking everyone.

            "Yeah. Spot, you stayin' over tonight or are ya headin' back to Brooklyn?" Jack asked. Spot looked over at Kate and smiled.

            "I'll stay over. It's too late to head back." Spot said. Jack looked between Kate and Spot and smiled. _Finally._ he thought. He was getting sick of hearing about Spot from Kate and hearing about her dreams of him. Now there would be peace and quiet at the lodging house. Things could get back to normal. But what Jack didn't know was that earlier that day, Spot had gotten news that could disturb the peace for months.

  *~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

AN: sorry it took me so long to update. It took me awhile to figure out how I was going to end this chapter. I don't know if I'm going to keep this story up anymore. I'm not getting a lot of feed back from people on the story. I want to thank the people who have reviewed. The song Kate sang is from Moulin Rouge. It's called One Day I'll Fly Away (I think). I'll have plenty of songs in this story and I hope to write a sequel. Please review!!!!!!!!         


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

            The following Friday, Spot arrived at Medda's early. He needed to talk to Jack. Spot looked everywhere for him. He couldn't find Jack anywhere. _He's probably runnin' late._ He thought. When there was about a minute until the show started, Spot decided to check Jack's second floor box where Jack usually watched the show. A smirk came to Spot's lips when he saw Jack sitting there. He was going to enjoy this. Spot quietly and slowly walked up behind Jack.

            "I thought ya said ya didn't know where she was." Spot said right in Jack's ear making him jump a little.

            "She made me promise not to tell ya. What was I suppose ta do?" Jack asked trying to explain. Spot patted Jack on the shoulder with a smile on his face and sat down next to him. Suddenly the smile on Spot's face disappeared. A serious look replace it.

            "Jack, I gotta talk to ya about something that's really….."

            "Shut up. The show's startin'." Jack interrupted. Kate walked out on stage and the song started.

(Kate)

And when I can feel that you feel that way too

Is when I fall in love with you.

(Kate & Spot)

When I fall in love

It will be forever

Or I'll never fall in love

In a restless world such as this is

            Jack looked over at Spot when he realized that Spot was quietly singing along with the song.

Love has ended before it's begun

And too many moonlight kisses

Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun (sun)

When I give my heart

It'll be completely

Or I'll never give my heart

No, no, no

And the moment I can feel (feel that) that

You feel that way too

Is when I fall in love with you

When I give my heart

It will be completely

Or I'll never give my heart

And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too

Is when I fall in love

When I fall in love

Is when I fall in love with you

            Again the audience erupted into cheers. Jack looked over at Spot with a shocked look on his face. Spot looked over at Jack.

            "What?" he asked.

            "I didn't know you could sing."  replied Jack.

            "What are ya talkin' about Kelly?" Spot asked confused.

            "You were singin' along with the song."  explained Jack.

            "I didn't realize I was."    

            "Why don't ya sing here sometime?"

            "Because I got a reputation to uphold. How would it make me look? I would be considered weak."

            "Anyways, you were gonna talk to me about somethin' before the show started."

            "Yeah. We got problems with Harlem and Bronx. It seems they wanna take over Brooklyn. I don't know any details, but it doesn't look good."

            "What ya mean? I thought we talked to them about this a month ago? They said they wouldn't try nothing. They said they were too weak. Why did they change their minds?"

            "I don't know why. I know we talk to them, but one of me boids overheard a newsie from Harlem and a newsies from Bronx talkin' about it."  explained Spot.

            "What are ya goin' do?"  asked Jack.

            "I don't know yet. I need more info. before I make a decision."  replied Spot.

            "Ya know if ya need me to back ya I will."

            "I know Jack. Look, I don't want Kate to know about this. She doesn't need to worried about anymore."

            "Alright, I won't tell her. How are ya gonna keep it from her?"

            "I don't know. I'll do my best not to lead on that anything's wrong."

            "Kate's probably waitin' for us."

            "I gotta go talk to Medda."  said Spot.

            "Alright. I'll tell Kate that you'll meet her by the front door." Spot watched Jack until he disappeared behind the backstage door then went to find Medda.

            Jack knocked on the door and waited for Kate patiently. Jack started to think about all that Spot had said. He knew that Spot and his newsies could take Harlem and Bronx, but he had offered his help just in case Spot needed reinforcements. 

            "Hi Jack. I was wondering when you were going to get here. Where's Spot?"

            "He had to go talk to Medda. He'll meet ya by the front door."

            "Alright."

            Meanwhile, Spot was trying to find Medda. He thought she might be talking with some of her fans near the stage, but then realized she would probably be in her dressing room. Spot knocked lightly on the door when he got there.

            "Come in."  called Medda. Spot slowly opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him.

            "Oh hi Spot. What can I do for you?"

            "I need a favor from ya."

            "Sure. What is it?"  asked Medda.

            "Do you know if Kate is singin' next Friday?"

            "Yes. She came to me after the show and told me that she wanted to take a week off."

            "Do you need another act?"

            "I would like one, but if I can't find one I'll just have to deal with it."

            "Well don't worry about finding another act. I'll perform."  said Spot. Medda just stared at him. Had Spot just said he wanted to perform? The tough and almighty Spot Conlon wanted to perform? There was an awkward silence.

            "Great. Did you have a song in mind?"  said Medda after the shock wore off.

            "Yeah, I do. I wanna be at the end though. I want it to be a surprise so don't tell anyone."

            "Ok. Can you be here at 3 tomorrow?"

            "Yeah, I'll be here."

            "Great! I'll see you then"

            "See ya then."  Spot left the room quickly. After Spot had closed the door, he leaned against it and let out a sigh of relief. He hoped Kate would like it. Then he remembered that Kate was waiting for him. He quickly made his way to the front door. When he was almost to the front door, he saw Kate talking to Racetrack. Race happened to look up and see Spot coming. Spot put a finger to his lips telling Race to keep quiet. Race nodded slightly to let Spot know he understood, then turned his attention back to Kate. Spot put his hands over Kate's eyes as soon as he was close enough.

            "Guess who."

            "Jack. Wait no….Spot."  answered Kate. Kate turned around and looked into Spot's royal blue eyes.

            "Are ya ready ta go?"  asked Spot.

            "Yeah, I'm ready. See you back at the lodging house Race." Kate waved to Race as he walked backstage.

            "Where's he goin'?"  asked Spot.

            "He likes one of the girls. I told him to go talk to her. Why did you need to talk to Medda?"

            "I needed a favor from her."

            "Oh. What was this favor?"

            "You'll see."

***************

AN: hey! I know it took me really long to post this chapter. I'm so sorry. I've had writer's block and I've been swamped with homework because finals are coming up. I hope you like the chapter. Tell me what you think. I want to thank Lindi, Neola, Super Steve, Crunch, Fastdancer, Sapphire, Maniac Conlon, and Morning Dew for reviewing. I love reviews. Please review!!!! I have started chapter 8 and hope to finish it and get it posted as soon as possible. Finals are next Wed. and Thurs. so it might take me awhile to get it finished. I hope to write more and post chapters sooner during the summer when I have free time to write. Thanks again to all you who read my story.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Newsies. I do own Kate and Moody. I don't own the song either.

Chapter 8

            Kate had noticed that Spot had been kind of avoiding her all week. She had seen him twice but only to say hi then leave. She missed him so much. She missed his sweet kisses. She had asked Jack if knew anything about why Spot hadn't been around but he didn't know anything. All he knew was that he had seen Spot go into Medda's a couple of times. Kate couldn't figure out why Spot would be going to Medda's during the day in the middle of the week. _Maybe Race would know something_. She thought. Race had been going to Medda's everyday that week. He had been going to see one of the girls who he had a crush on. _Or at least he might be able to find out_. She thought. She would ask later at Tibby's.

            Kate waited and waited and waited. _Where are you Race? You're usually early_. She thought. Newsies stared to arrive saying their hello's to Kate before they went to order their food and talk to their friends. Finally Race arrived.

            "Race! Come over here."

            "Hey. What's up Kate?"

            "I need to talk to you."

            "Sure. What about?"

            "Do you know why Spot hasn't been around lately? Jack told me he saw him a couple of times going into Medda's. I was just trying to figure out why he would be going to Medda's during the day."

            "I don't know a thing."

            "Would Moody know?"

            "I don't know. I can ask her."

            "Would you? Oh thank you so much!" exclaimed Kate giving Race a huge hug. Race just laughed. Kate enjoyed the rest of her lunch with the boys. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed that much. She would be really sad at the end of the week when she went back to singing.

            That evening Kate waited for Race to get back from seeing Moody. She hoped he remembered to ask her. Finally Race walked in with a huge grin on his face and Kate rushed over to him.

            "Race, did you ask her?"

            "Ask her what?"

            "If she knew why Spot was going to Medda's during the day."

            "Oh yeah. I asked her."

            "Well what did she say?"

            "She told why but made me promise not to tell anyone. Sorry Kate."

            "That's ok. Thanks anyway. I'll see you later." Race watched Kate walk out of Tibby's with a sad expression on her face and a smile came to his lips.

            Friday night came and all the Manhattan newsies were going to Medda's show. All except one; Kate. Race and Jack were trying to convince her to come.

            "Come on Kate. Ya gotta go." Race pleaded.

            "I don't want to."

            "Why not?" asked Jack.

            "I don't need to see Spot with his other girlfriend."

            "How many time do I have ta tell ya. Spot ain't cheatin' on ya. Trust me." Race said looking Kate in the eyes. Something in Race's eyes told her to trust him.

            "Alright. I'll go."

            "Yeah! Well, let's go then. We're gonna be late." So Kate, Jack, and Race walked to Medda's.

            The show had great. All the performers had done awesome. Race cheered the loudest after Moody's performance. Kate had a lot of fun. She liked to watch the guys having a great time with their friends. Everyone was about to leave when Medda rushed on to the stage.

            "If everyone could please take their seats. We have a special performance for you."

            Medda walked off the stage and Spot walked on. The audience fell dead silent. They couldn't believe their eyes. Kate stared at the stage wide eyed.

            Spot stood in the middle of the stage. He couldn't believe he was doing this but if it let Kate know just how much he loved her then he would risk his reputation. He looked over the audience until he saw her. Spot and Kate locked eyes and he began to sing. (A/N: think of a voice that you love and that's the voice Spot has.)

Find me here

Speak to me

I want to feel you

I need to hear you

You are the light

That is leading me

To the place where

I find peace again

You are the strength

That keeps me walking 

You are the hope

That keeps me trusting

You are the life to my soul

You are my purpose

You are everything

And how can I

Stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me

How could it be any better than this

You calm the storms

You give me rest

You hold me in your hands

You won't let me fall

You still my heart

And you take my breath away

And you take me in

Would you take me deeper now

And how can I

Stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me 

How could it be any better than this

And how can I 

Stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me 

How could it be any better than this

'Cause you're all I want

You're all I need 

You are everything

Everything

'Cause you're all I want 

You're all I need 

You are everything

Everything

'Cause you're all I want 

You're all I need

You are everything

Everything

And how can I 

Stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me 

How could it be any better than this

            When Spot had finished, the audience was dead silent. During his performance Spot had walked off the stage and over to Kate. Kate stood up and threw her arms around Spot's neck. The audience erupted into cheers and catcalls. A smile came to Spot's lips.

            "I loved it!" exclaimed Kate.

            "I hoped ya would."

            "So this is why you were coming here during the day."

            "How did you know that?"

            "I was trying to figure out why you weren't around, so I asked Jack if he knew anything and he told me he had seen you go into Medda's a couple of times. I almost didn't come tonight, but I'm glad Race and Jack talked me into it."

            "Why weren't ya gonna ta come?"

            "I thought you were seeing one of the girls here."

            "I would never cheat on ya. I love you."

            "I love you too."

            "I hate ta break up this heart warming reunion, but I think we should get back ta the lodgin' house." Jack said breaking the two from their trance.

            "I agree." said Spot.

            As they were walking back to the lodging house, Kate pulled Spot to the back of the group so they could talk.

            "Spot, I was wondering if you would come with me to visit my family tomorrow, then I could go back to Brooklyn with you."

            "Of course I will. I'd love ta meet your family and you know you're always welcome in Brooklyn."

            "Thanks Spot."

            The next morning, Kate woke up bright and early. She could wait to see her family again. She said her good morning to Kloppman on her way to the washroom. When she was done getting ready , she walked out of the washroom to find that most of the newsies awake. She said her good mornings to everyone as she made her way to Spot's bunk. Just as she thought he was still sleeping. She planted a light kiss on his lips and his eyes fluttered open.

            "Good morning sweety."

            "Good mornin' hun."

            "Hurry up. I want to get to my house as soon as possible. I can't wait to see my family again."

            Kate waited for Spot to get ready. She just couldn't wait to see her brothers and sisters and her mom. She hoped they were all well health wise. Finally Spot was ready and they were on their way. 

            They finally stopped in front of a large white house with black shudders and columns by the door. Spot felt a little awkward walking to the door. Kate knocked on the door and a maid answered it.

            "Can I help you?" the maid asked.

            "My name is Kate and I was wondering if Mrs…" 

            Spot had stopped listening. He was lost in his thoughts. _I recognize this house. It was in the papes a couple a months ago. The family was murdered and the guy was never found. The police had thought the guy had been looking for someone._   He thought. Spot wondered if he should tell Kate. He was suddenly brought back to reality.

            "Thank you. Come on Spot. Let's go back to Brooklyn."

            Spot and Kate walked back to the Brooklyn lodging house in silence. When they got back Spot led Kate away from the rest of the newsies.

            "Kate, are you ok?"

            "They moved and didn't even try to find me before they did." She sobbed. Spot wrapped her in his arms.

            "They didn't move Kate."

            "What do you mean?" she asked looking at Spot.

            "They were killed and the guy was never found. I remember readin' about it in the papes. I'm sorry Kate."

            "No! They can't be dead. They can't. They just can't."

            "I'm so sorry Kate."

            "If the guy was never found, that means he's still out there and probably looking for me."

            "I'll tell the guys and I'm always gonna be with ya. I ain't gonna leave ya alone. You're safe here. I ain't gonna let anything happen to ya."

            "Thank you so much Spot."

            "Hey guys listen up!"

            "What is it Spot?" asked one of the newsies.

            "If everyone would shut up, I could tell ya Tracker." Answered Spot. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Spot.

            "Alright. Nightmare here has a little problem. I don't know if you remember readin' about the family that was murdered and the guy who did it was never found." There were a few nods so Spot continued. "Well, that family was Nightmare's. We think the guy might be lookin' for her. Let me know if anyone out of the ordinary asks for her by the name of Kate."

            "Yeah, we'll let ya know about anything that's suspicious." Tracker replied and all the newsies nodded their agreement.

            "Alright, lights out. Kate the owner is lettin' ya have your own room. I'll show ya where it is."

            "Thanks Spot."

            As the lights of the lodging house went out one by one, a person walked out of the shadows and started walking towards Manhattan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: hey sorry it took me so long to update. The song Spot sings is by Lifehouse. It's called Everything. The song in the other chapter is called When I Fall In Love by Natalie Cole. It's duet with her father Nat King Cole. I need girls for Mush, Kid Blink, Racetrack, and Jack. Let me know if you want to be in it. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes but I'm in a hurry.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies. I do own Kate and Lady.

Chapter 9

            A few uneventful weeks past by and Spot and Kate were falling more in love with each other everyday. Everyday that is until the one day that would start everything snowballing together that would change the lives of everyone involved.

            Spot and Kate had just finished selling the afternoon edition of the newspaper and had decided to go back to the lodging house for some time alone. When Spot opened the door, he was greeted by an unsuspected and unwanted site. A girl with long, dark brown hair and intense green eyes was leaning against the counter. Kate noticed Spot's eyes go from the deep blue color he normally had to a steel gray color and the hate he had for the girl passed through his eyes. She also noticed how he stiffened up at the site of her.

            "What do ya want?" Spot asked angerly.

            "Why so hostile Conlon? Relax, I'm only stayin' for a couple of days. That's it." The girl replied.

            "You're not wanted here so leave."

            "Don't tell me you're still mad? That was a couple a years ago. Please let me stay? I really need a place ta stay."

            "No!"

            "Come on Spot. Please." The girl pleaded putting on a puppy face.

            "Fine. You can stay but only for a couple days."

            "Ya never could resist the puppy face could ya?" said the girl. Kate could help but be a little jealous of the girl. The girl was practically hanging off of her boyfriend. She also couldn't help but wonder what had happened between the two of them to make Spot hate the girl.

            "I'd like ya to meet me girlfriend. Lady this is Kate. Kate this is Lady." Spot's voice broke Kate from her thoughts.

            "Nice ta meet ya Kate."

            "Nice to meet you too."

            "How long have you two been datin'?" Lady asked trying to make conversation.                       

            "4 weeks." Kate replied.

            "Wow! Is this the longest relationship you've been in Spot?"

            "Shut up Lady." Replied Spot.

            "Calm down Conlon. I was only jokin'." Lady said laughing a little.

            "Come on Kate. Let's go ta Tibby's for supper." Spot said grabbing Kate's hand and pulling her out the door.

            "I wanna come too!" Lady yelled running to catch up to Spot and Kate. "I haven't seen Manhattan in awhile. I think I owe them a visit. Don't you?"

            "Whatever." Spot replied.

            When they got to Tibby's, Spot went straight over to where Jack was sitting. He needed to talk to him. Kate went to talk to Blink, Race, and Mush. Lady was left standing by herself.

            "Hey Spot. Did ya miss Manhattan that bad?"   

            "Very funny Jack. Guess whose back?"            

            Jack didn't even get a chance to answer Spot when all of a sudden someone came up and yelled right in his ear.

            "Hey Jack. Did ya miss me?"

            Jack got a disgusted look on his face. Spot smiled. He knew this would be Jack's reaction.

            "Lady, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Jack asked turning around with a fake smile planted on his lips.

            "Well, I was in town and I thought I would come and visit." Lady responded.

            "How long are you in town for?" asked Jack.

            "Only for a couple a days." Spot answered for her.

            "Enough days to cause trouble them leave." Jack whispered to Spot. Spot chuckled a little.

            "Hey Spot, you been havin' trouble with the Bronx or Harlem lately?" Jack asked turning away from Lady.

            "One of my newsies had a run in with a Harlem newsie that was selling in Brooklyn a couple a days ago. Otherwise, no I haven't had any trouble. Why?"

            "Are ya sure it was Brooklyn they wanted ta take over?" Jack asked with a worried look on his face.    

            "Yeah I'm sure why?"

            "Cause my boys have been complainin' about Harlem and Bronx newsies takin' over their sellin' spots. Some a da boys have been comin' back beat up pretty bad. I'm startin' ta wonder if Manhattan is the one they're tryin' ta take over." 

            "I bet they told me that they were gonna try and take Brooklyn so that I'd be to busy defendin' my own territory that I could help you." 

            "That's what I'm startin' ta think. Maybe we should ask the other boroughs?"

            "Let's have a meetin' with all the other boroughs. Maybe we can come up with our own plan." Spot suggested.

            "Alright. I'll send someone ta Queens, Staten Island, and the Battery."

            "And I'll send someone over to Midtown and Coney Island. Word will get around to the other boroughs. Just make sure no one tells Harlem or the Bronx."

            "Tells Harlem or the Bronx what?" Kate asked over hearing the last sentence of their conversation.

            "It's nothin' sweetheart. Just leader stuff. Nothin' that would interest ya." Spot responded.

            "Alright. Well, whenever you want to leave I'm ready."

            "Alright. We'll have the meetin' three weeks from taday." Spot said turning back to Jack.

            "Alright. How about right after Medda's show?" Jack suggested.

            "Sounds great."

            "Oh by the way. Kate."

            "Yeah Jack."

            "Kloppman set up your own room at the lodgin' house."

            "Tell him thanks for me." Said Kate.

            "I will."

            "Well we'll be goin' now. See ya later Jack."

            "Hey! Aren't ya forgettin' someone?" Jack called to Spot and Kate's retreating backs.

            "Come on Lady. Stop flirtin' with the new guys." Spot called.  


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies. I also don't own the song that Spot sings. That is owned by Daniel Bedingfield. The song is called If Your Not The One. It's a really good song.

Chapter 10

            For the next couple of weeks Kate hardly saw Spot. She figured he was busy with leader stuff. When Friday night rolled around, Spot wasn't anywhere to be found. Spot never missed Medda's shows. Mostly because Kate usually performed but even before Kate started working there he never missed a show. Kate decided she would go with the rest of the Brooklyn boys and meet Spot there. For all she knew he could already be there.

            When Kate got to Medda's, she couldn't find Spot anywhere. She figured he had gotten tied up with something and would come later. Kate couldn't wait for the show to start. She had heard that there was going to be a special performance. The show started a couple of minutes later. After a couple of acts, Medda walked out on stage.

            "We have a special performance for you tonight. It is a real treat to have him perform. So without further delay here he is."

            The lights went down in the theater and the stage was completely dark. A few chords were played and a gorgeous voice started to sing.

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?

If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?

If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?

If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?

            The spotlight came up on Spot and he continued singing.

I never know what the future brings

But I know you're here with me now

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I cryin' on my bed?

If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?

If you're not the one then why does this distance maim my life?

If you're not the one then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away 

But I know that this much is true 

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

And I wish that you could be the one I die with

And I pray the you're the one I build my home with

I hope I love you all my life

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away

And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today

'Cause I love you whether it's wrong or it's right

And though I can't be with you tonight 

I know my heart is by your side

I don't wanna run away but I can't take I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

            When Spot finished, the whole theater was completely silent. Spot called Kate up on stage. Kate walked slowly up the stairs to the stage. When Kate reached him, Spot turned around and looked at her and gave her a nervous smile.

            "Kate, I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I feel like I've known ya me whole life. I love you with all my heart and soul." Spot then took out a simple gold ring, took her hand in his, and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me Kate?"

            Kate stood there for a moment in complete and udder awe. This was the last thing she expected. She knew Spot loved her, but she never expected this. A smile slowly came to her lips.

            "Of course I'll marry you!" exclaimed Kate. Spot put the ring on her finger, stood up, and gave her a passionate kiss. The whole theater got to their feet and applauded. There were whistles, catcalls, and a few "way to go Spot". 

            Spot and Kate walked back to the table Kate had been sitting at and sat down. Everyone was still applauding.

            "Hey Spot, I didn't know ya could sing. How come ya never sang for me?" Lady said.

            "Shut up Lady." Was the response she got.

            The rest of the night was filled with congratulations, laughter, and music.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

AN: hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you liked chapter 9 and I hope you like this chapter. I'm in the process of writing chapter 11. As you have probably noticed and even if you haven't, the rating for this story has gone up. It's now rated PG-13 due to the next chapter and chapters to come. I hope to have chapter 11 up soon. I want to thank Angelfish and Amused Bookworm for reviewing and also everyone who has read my story but not reviewed or has reviewed. Please review. I love getting reviews. Thanks again and I have girls for all the guys now.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies. Disney owns them. I do own Kate, Lady, Bookworm, and Reticent.

Chapter 11

            Spot was walking up the Manhattan Lodging House fire escape as quiet as possible due to the fact that he was coming back way beyond curfew. He had attended the leaders meeting and then had taken a walk before heading back to the lodging house. He was walking past Kate's window and stopped. He thought he heard crying. Spot opened the window part way and sure enough Kate was lying on her bed sobbing. Spot opened the window the rest of the way and climbed in. He walked over to the bed and knelt beside it.

            "Kate are you ok? What's wrong?" asked Spot. Kate sat up and threw her arms around Spot's neck.

            "Oh Spot!" she cried, "it was awful!"

            Spot knew it was one of her nightmares. She had been having a lot more nightmares lately. Spot got up and sat next to her on the bed and held her as she cried.

            When Kate had stopped crying, Spot thought it best if he left.

            "Kate, I'm gonna go so you can get some sleep."

            Spot got up and was half way to the door when Kate rushed to him.

            "Please don't go. Stay." Kate pleaded. Spot turned around and looked into her eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped the remaining tears away with his thumbs.

            "Oh Kate, I wish I could but I can't. It wouldn't be right." He responded. Kate threw her arms around his waist.

            "Please Spot. I don't wanna be alone."

            "Alright. I'll stay." Spot sighed. Kate pulled Spot into a soft kiss that became more passionate as time went on.

            Kate slowly slid Spot's suspenders off his shoulders then moved to unbutton his shirt finally pulling it off. Meanwhile Spot had started to unbutton the buttons of Kate's nightgown which he let fall to the floor. They then half walked half stumbled to the bed where Spot gently laid Kate and joined her quickly. He hesitated for a moment.

            "Are ya sure ya wanna do this?" he asked. Kate didn't answer but pulled him into a passionate kiss. Spot slowly moved the kisses down to her neck and a small moan escaped Kate's lips.

            After awhile of kissing, Kate was becoming a little impatient. She wanted him now.

            "Spot." Kate said breathlessly.

            "Yeah." Spot responded between kisses.

            "Just do it already."

            Spot paused his kisses and looked at her. A smile was adorning his smooth, sweet lips. He knew what she meant, so he entered her with no hesitation. Kate let out a small moan of pleasure. Thus the rest of the night was filled with pleasure filled moans.

            The next morning Spot woke up to find Kate wrapped up in his arms. He kissed her forehead lightly. Kate stirred and opened her eyes slightly and a smile came to her lips.

            "Good mornin' sweetheart."

            "Morning Spot."

            "I hope ya enjoyed last night as much as I did." Spot said with a smile on his face.

            "I loved last night." Kate responded rolling over and started to get out of bed.

            "Where do ya thing you're goin'?" Spot asked as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

            "To work." Replied Kate. She turned so that her back was to him and again tried to get out of bed but Spot wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her back to him.

            "Don't go." He whispered in her ear then started to massage her neck with his lips.

            "I have to go." Kate said trying to resist staying but the feeling of his lips was too much. 

            "Alright. You win. I'll stay." She said finally giving in. She then turned around and engaged him in a passionate kiss. A minute later they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

            "Go away." Spot yelled after breaking the kiss.

            "Come on Spot. We got papes ta sell." Jack said from behind the closed door.

            "I'm not sellin' taday." Called Spot.

            "How are ya gonna pay for tonight?" asked Jack.

            "I don't know. I'll figure out a way." Spot replied.

            "Hey jack. Could you go tell Medda I won't be able to come today but I'll be there tomorrow?" Kate asked.

            "Yeah. I can do that."

            "Thanks Jack."

            "No problem. Come on Spot. We're gonna be late." Jack said growing a little impatient.

            "I'm kinda busy right now." Called Spot.

            "What could ya possibly be doin' that ya can't finish later?" Jack asked. The only response Jack got was a quiet moan. A smile spread across Jack's lips as he shook his head and walked out of the lodging house.

            When Jack got to the distribution office, he walked to the front of the line ignoring a few greetings from some of the newsies.

            Blink and Mush had seen the smile on Jack's face and wondered what he was so happy about. After kissing their girlfriends, Bookworm and Reticent, goodbye they raced after Jack.

            Jack turned around when he heard running behind him and saw Blink and Mush running toward him.

            "Hey guys. What's up?" Jack asked when they got closer.

            "Hey Jack." They both responded.

            "We were just wonderin' why you were so happy." Blink said.

            "And why Spot ain't here." Mush added.

            "It's nothing and Spot's busy if ya know what I mean." Said Jack and he turned and continued to walk towards Medda's. Blink and Mush looked at each other confused. A smile came to each of their lips when they realized what Jack had been talking about.

*~*~*~*~A little while later~*~*~*~*

            Kate woke up in the early afternoon. She was tired and ached from head to toe. She looked over at Spot sleeping peacefully and Kate wondered why he had chosen her. He could have any girl he wanted and he chose her. Kate knew she wasn't gorgeous like some girls but she wasn't ugly either. She was just plain looking and she couldn't imagine why a gorgeous guy like Spot would want her. Kate knew though that she loved him and he loved her. The engagement ring on her finger proved that. Kate lightly traced the outline of his jaw with her fingertips. Spot stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

            "Good mornin'."

            "More like good afternoon."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah."

            "Well, I'm gonna go back ta sleep."

            "Alright."

            Kate turned so that her back was to him and Spot wrapped his arms around her waist. Kate felt safe and protected in his arms. She could spend the rest of her life in those arms. A smile came to Kate's lips as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep dreaming about what her new life with Spot would be like.

            Lady had been looking for Spot all day. She decided to head back to the lodging house when she was done selling her papers. When she was close to the lodging house, she spotted Spot walking down the sidewalk with Kate at his side. She should have known he'd be with Kate. Don't get her wrong, she liked Kate but she wanted Spot. She had to talk to him.

            "Spot. I need ta talk ta ya." She yelled Spot looked up at the mention of his name and saw Lady walking toward them.

            "What do ya want Lady?" Spot called back.

            "I need ta talk ta ya. In private." 

            "Kate, can we use your room ta talk?" Spot asked turning to Kate.

            "Yeah, go ahead. I'll wait in the lobby." Kate replied. Spot led Lady to Kate's room and Kate went to the lobby.

            "What do ya want?" Spot asked angrily as soon as they were in the room. Lady just stood there.

            "What do ya want Lady? You asked ta talk ta me, so what do ya want?"

            "I love you Spot."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I hope you like this chapter. I liked writing. Now you know why the rating was changed. I don't normally write stuff like that but it was fun to write. Please review. I hope to have chapter 12 up soon and some new characters will be introduced in the next chapter. You'll also hear more about Bookworm and Reticent. Thank you to all my loyal readers. Please review. 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: ahoy there matey. Sorry it took me so long to update but school started last week and I really haven't had time to write. Thank God for study hall. I hope you like this chapter. You get to meet some new characters and you get to know what happened between Spot and Lady. I do not own Angelfish. She owns herself. But I do own Kate, Reticent, Arts, Bookworm, and Lady. Without taking up anymore of your time here is chapter 12. I hope you like your character so far Angelfish. Let me know if I need to change anything.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"What?" Spot yelled. He was completely and utterly shocked.  
  
"I said I love you." Lady repeated.  
  
"It's a little late ta tell me that now. I'm with Kate and I love her with all me heart." Spot yelled at her. He couldn't believe she was doing this to him.  
  
"I know but I can't help it. When I see ya with her I wanna beat the shit out of her."  
  
"Well ya sure as hell didn't love me when ya broke me heart."  
  
"I was stupid then Spot."  
  
"It's a little late for apologies."   
  
"Do you really love her Spot?" Lady asked moving closer to him.  
  
"I love with all me heart." Spot responded.  
  
"Are ya sure?" she asked. Spot didn't even get a chance to answer her when Lady pressed her lips to his.  
  
Kate had been waiting in the lobby for Spot and she was growing impatient. They had been in there for a while. She decided to go see what was going on so she got up off the chair she was sitting on and went to the door. When she opened the door, her heart broke in two. She saw Spot and Lady locked in a kiss. Kate couldn't do anything for a while.  
  
"Oh my God." Was all she could say after a few moments. At the sound of her voice Spot and Lady parted like the Red Sea.  
  
"Kate, this isn't what it looks like." Spot tried to explain.  
  
"It looked like you two were kissing." Kate said very angry now.  
  
"Yes, we were but..." Spot said.  
  
"Did last night mean nothing to you? Do I mean anything to you? I thought you loved me." Kate said cutting Spot off.  
  
"Of course last night meant something. It meant everything ta me. You mean everything ta me. I love ya Kate. Just let me explain." Spot responded.  
  
"You don't need to explain. I knew it couldn't be true. I knew you couldn't love someone like me. You were the first person I gave myself to. I can't believe I thought you loved me. Here's your ring back Spot. Goodbye." Kate said throwing the ring at him with tears flowing freely done her cheeks. Kate then turned and ran out of the lodging house.  
  
"No. Kate wait!" Spot called and started to follow Kate but Lady caught his arm and Spot turned to look at her.  
  
"Let her go. She'll get over it."  
  
"Shut up Lady. Why did ya have ta do that? Why do ya have ta ruin everything? For once if your life could ya do somethin' right?" Spot yelled at her then ran out of the lodging house to try and find Kate.  
  
Kate ran all the way to Manhattan but she didn't want to go to the lodging house, but she had no other choice. She had nowhere else to go. Medda's was full, so she headed to the lodging house. Kate got lucky for when she got to the lodging house no one was insight. The newsies hadn't come back from selling yet. She entered the lodging house and went straight to the washroom. She figured if the guys came back they would know she was there until she came out and she would be ready to answer their questions. When she entered the washroom, she one of the boys' razors sitting on the counter. Kate stared at it for a little while then looked around her to make sure no one was there then she grabbed the razor and headed for the roof.  
  
Kate sat on the roof for a while just staring at the razor. Should she do it? It would take away the pain. She thought. So Kate slowly slide the razor over her wrists. Blood ran down her arms. She felt free like a big weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Kate just let the blood run down her arms. She didn't care. She didn't want to live. Her reason for living didn't love her. Soon she started to feel dizzy and she felt like all the energy in her body had been sucked out of her. She soon closed her eyes and passed out.  
  
Spot had run all over Brooklyn trying to find Kate but no one had seen her and she wasn't in any alleys. Manhattan. He thought. Spot ran as fast as he could go to Manhattan. He had to find Kate. There was no telling what she might do.  
  
The first person he came to was Jack. He knew Jack would know where Kate was.  
  
"Jack!" Spot shouted over the crowd.  
  
"Hey Spot. Didn't ya just leave?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah but I'm lookin' for Kate. Have ya seen her?" Spot replied.  
  
"No I haven't seen her but I'll let ya know when I do." Jack answered.  
  
"Alright. Well, I'll be in Brooklyn."  
  
"Alright. See ya Spot."  
  
"See ya Jack." Spot walked back to Brooklyn worried and heart broken.  
  
When Kate woke up, she looked around her to see that she was in the bunkroom. To her right sat a girl with shoulder length brown hair with strawberry blonde highlights, gray-blue eyes, and an olive complexion. Kate also noticed that this girl was not over weight but not skinny either. She guessed the girl to be about 5'6". Kate saw that this girl was talking to another girl that was about 5'5" with short strawberry blonde hair, light brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a quiet sort of smile on her face. All of a sudden the girl sitting next to her turned to Kate then turned back to the other girl and started talking to her.  
  
"Reticent, go get Jack." The one girl said and the other ran out of the room.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kate.  
  
"I'm Bookworm. Blink's girl." The girl answered. Just then Jack came running in with Blink, Race, Mush, the girl Kate had seen earlier, and two other girls.  
  
"Kate, you're awake. Thank God. We all thought you gonna die." Jack said.  
  
"How did I get in the bunkroom?" Kate asked.  
  
"Arts and Angelfish came up ta the bunkroom and found the window open so they went up ta the roof and found ya passed out and blood everywhere. They brought ya down ta the bunkroom." Jack answered.  
  
"Who the hell are Arts and Angelfish?" asked Kate.  
  
"That's Arts." Jack said pointing to a girl with ass length blonde hair, water blue eyes, and pale skin. Kate guessed she was about 5'8".   
  
"She's my girl. That's Angelfish." Jack pointed to a girl next to Race. She had straight brown hair with red streaks that lay just below her shoulders, milk chocolate eyes, and tan skin. Kate guessed she was about 5'6".  
  
"She's Race's girl. Reticent and Bookworm have been taking care of ya."  
  
"How long have I been out?" Kate asked.  
  
"Three days. We haven't told Spot yet. He's really worried about ya. Do you know how hard it is ta hide ya from him?" Jack responded.  
  
"I'm surprised he's even worried about me." Kate commented more to herself than to the others but Jack heard it loud and clear.  
  
"Why wouldn't he be worried about ya?" Jack asked in surprise.  
  
"Never mind. I don't wanna talk about it." Responded Kate.  
  
"I think we should leave and let Kate sleep." Jack said standing up and moving towards the door with everyone following behind. Bookworm closed the door quietly behind her on her way out.  
  
"Alright, here's the plan. I'll go over ta Brooklyn and tell Spot we found her. Bookworm, I want you ta wait until Kloppman comes back. Tell him that Kate's awake and find out when we can move her to her room. Everyone else go sell papes." Everyone nodded in agreement and started to leave. Before Jack left he remembered something.  
  
"Oh and Bookworm." Jack said turning toward her.  
  
"Yeah Jack?"  
  
"Try and find out what happened between her and Spot."  
  
"Sure thing Jack."  
  
Jack started for the door but Bookworm stopped him.  
  
"Were you planning on telling Spot about the Bronx and Harlem?" Bookworm asked.  
  
"No. I figure he's got enough ta worry about." Jack replied.  
  
"You should tell him soon Jack. The attacks are getting worse."  
  
"I know they are Bookworm. I'll tell him."  
  
"Alright and I'll see what I can find out from her."  
  
"Thanks Bookworm." Jack gave her a quick hug then left the lodging house.  
  
Back upstairs, Kate was trying every possible way to fall asleep but the images of the kiss kept replaying in her head. Kate heard the door open and saw Bookworm come in. Bookworm walked over to Kate's bunk and sat on the edge of the bunk.  
  
"So how did you get the name Bookworm?" Kate asked and Bookworm laughed a little.  
  
"I've always got my head in a book. I love reading. Do you have a nickname?"  
  
"It's Nightmare."  
  
"How'd ya get that?"  
  
"When I first came to Brooklyn I had a lot of them."  
  
"Oh. So what happened between you and Spot?" Bookworm asked.  
  
"You heard my comment?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"Come on. You can tell me anything. Everyone does anyway. I'm the person everybody comes to with his or her problems. I'm bond to find out soon or later."  
  
"It all started when I saw my father killed. I ran away and that's when I met Spot. He got me a job as a newsie and taught me everything I needed to know. He was so kind to me. We both fell in love with each other. Everything was going great. We were happy together. We were going to get married. Then Lady came into the picture. She had wanted to talk to Spot so I waited in the lobby. They had been talking for a long time so I went to see what they were doing and when I opened the door I saw them..." Kate couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"Kissing?" Bookworm asked. Kate only nodded her head. Bookworm moved so that she was sitting next to Kate and hugged her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kate."  
  
Jack kept his head down as he walked to Brooklyn. He knew the way like the back of his hand. He wondered how he was going to tell Spot that he had found Kate three days ago but never told him without Spot getting mad. He also debated about if he should tell Spot about the Bronx and Harlem now or wait 'til he needed Brooklyn's help. If he waited that long it might be too late. Before he knew it, Jack was at the docks.  
  
Spot saw Jack walking down the docks and figured he had news.  
  
"Did ya find Kate?" Spot asked as soon as Jack was close enough.  
  
"Yeah, we found her three days ago. I wanted ta wait 'til she woke up ta tell ya." Replied Jack  
  
"What? You waited three days ta tell me?" Spot yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I did. She tried ta kill herself Spot. I wanted ta find out why and if ya had somethin' ta do wit it, it wouldn't help her if ya were around." Jack replied. Spot couldn't say anything. He couldn't believe she had tried to kill herself and he was the reason why.  
  
"How is she?" he asked a few moments later.  
  
"She's doin' ok. She's awake. Bookworm is takin' care a her." Jack replied. There were a few moments of silence between them.  
  
"I know ya just found out about the whole Kate thing and I don't mean ta give ya more ta worry about but the attacks from Harlem and the Bronx are getting' worse. I would suspect that they'll launch a full-fledged attack on Manhattan soon. I'm gonna need Brooklyn's help." Jack said breaking the silence.  
  
"Don't worry about it Jack. Ya got Brooklyn's full support. Just let me know when ya need us." Spot said. Jack couldn't help but notice the look on Spot's face. It was one he had never seen before.  
  
"Ya really love her don't ya?" Jack asked. Spot looked at him surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Spot replied.  
  
Kate had fallen asleep soon after her talk with Bookworm and when she woke up she noticed the newsies had come back from selling.  
  
Race noticed that Kate was awake so he folded from the game of poke he was playing and walked over to Kate.  
  
"How ya doin' Kate?" he asked sitting on the edge of her bunk.  
  
"I'm doing ok. What happened to Moody?" Kate asked.  
  
"It just didn't work out. Medda said I was spendin' too much time over there and was distracting her. She was gonna quite but I told her she shouldn't quite somethin' she loves doin' just for me."  
  
"I'm sorry Race."  
  
"I got Angelfish now. She's fun ta be around, speaks her mind, and outgoin'. She does have a quick temper though."  
  
"She sounds great Race. I'm happy for the both of you."  
  
"So what happened between you and Spot?" Race asked.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Kate replied.  
  
"Ah, come on Kate. You can tell me anything." Race pleaded.  
  
"Race, stop badgering the girl. If she doesn't wanna tell ya, she doesn't wanna tell ya. Get over it." Bookworm said from her bunk across the room never moving her eyes from what she was reading. Kate tried hard not to laugh, as did the rest of the bunkroom. Just then Jack walked into the bunkroom.  
  
"Bookworm, can I talk ta ya?" asked Jack.  
  
"Yeah." Bookworm replied and put her book down on her bed. So Jack led Bookworm to the lobby.  
  
"So what did ya find out?" Jack asked her.  
  
"I found out that Lady's causin' more trouble." She replied.  
  
"That doesn't surprise me. What'd she do now?"  
  
"Lady supposedly needed to talk with Spot so Kate waited. Well after a while Kate went to see what was taking them so long and caught the two kissing. I'm guessing not by Spot's choice." Bookworm explained.  
  
"So that's what this is all about." Jack said not to surprised by it.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him!" came a voice at the top of the stairs. Jack and Bookworm looked up to see Arts, Reticent, Blink, Mush, Racetrack, and Angelfish. Angelfish was the newest to the group so she really hadn't heard about Lady'd reputation.  
  
"More like kill Lady. Spot would never cheat on Kate with Lady. Spot would never cheat on Kate period." Said Jack.  
  
"What'd ya mean Jack?" Arts asked.  
  
"Spot's hated Lady ever since she broke up wit him." Jack replied.  
  
"What happened?" Reticent asked quietly.  
  
"Well, when Spot first saw Lady it was like love at first sight for Spot at least. Spot finally asked her out about a week after they met. Everythin' was goin' great. Spot was completely head over heels in love wit her and it looked like she loved him too. Well, one day, she comes waltzin' in the lodgin' house wit a guy from Harlem. Spot walks over ta them and tries ta talk ta Lady. Her little friend asks if she knows him and she says she's never seen him before. Needless ta say it broke Spot's heart. That's one a da reasons Spot's so hard. Lady broke his heart even more when she went out wit practically every guy in Brooklyn and Manhattan." Jack explained but before anyone could say anything, the door burst open and a newsie came in with two other newsies behind him carrying a badly beat up newsie.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Jack asked.  
  
"We got trouble Jack." The first boy replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's probably only going to be a couple more chapters. I hope to have chapter 13 up soon. Please review. I love reviews. Thank you Angelfish for being in my story. Thank you to all my faithful readers. Thank you Liz for helping me out of writers block with good ideas for my story. Thank you to everyone who still reads this story and puts up with waiting for the next chapter. Remember to review.  
  
*~Dreamer Conlon~* 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
"What?" asked Jack.  
"The Bronx and Harlem are on their way. We were walkin' back ta the lodgin' house and some a dem jumped us when we was in an alley. They beat him up and told us to tell our leader that they was comin'." They boy replied.  
"Shit. Get him upstairs. Bookworm, I want ya ta clean him up." Jack said and he ran up to the bunkroom with Race, Blink, Mush, Arts, Reticent, Bookworm, and Angelfish behind him.  
"Swifty, go tell Spot we need dem. Be careful." Jack instructed and Swifty ran out the door.  
"Everyone listen up." Jack yelled and everyone turned to look at him. "The Bronx and Harlem wanna settle this tonight. They're on their way now. Bookworm, Reticent, and Kate, I want ya ta stay here. The rest a ya, get ready ta fight." Jack ordered.  
Everyone went in separate directions. Bookworm went to clean up the beaten newsboy, Reticent went to get the supplies they would need to clean up any wounded newsies, and all the boys and girls got ready to fight. Kate was confused as to what was going on.  
"I'm gonna beat the shit out a dem." Kate heard Angelfish say as she got ready.  
Just then Brooklyn showed up. Spot walked in to the bunkroom and the first person he saw was Kate. No one else mattered. He didn't even notice Jack walk up to him.  
"Spot." Jack said coming up to him but Spot didn't even move a muscle.  
"Spot!" Jack yelled.  
"What?" Spot asked coming out of his daze.  
"Are ya sure you're gonna be able ta do this?" Jack asked.  
"Yes."  
"Alright. Snipeshooter."  
"Yeah Jack?"  
"Do ya know which way they was comin' from?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah, they was comin' from that way." Snipeshooter answered.  
"Alright. Lets go everyone." Jack yelled and started towards the door.  
Spot looked at Kate one last time then turned to go.  
"Lady."  
"Yeah Spot?"  
"I want ya to apologize ta Kate and stay here and help." Spot ordered.  
"Alright." Answered Lady as she watched Spot walk out the door.  
Kate was still confused as to what was going on. Reticent happen to walk by at that very moment.  
"Hey Reticent."  
"Yeah Kate?"  
"What's going on?"  
"It's been this long time thing. Harlem and the Bronx want Manhattan so they wanna fight Jack because Jack won't give up Manhattan." Reticent explained.  
"Why does Jack need Spot's help?"  
"Well, I guess Jack and Spot have been long time friends and also if the Bronx and Harlem take over Manhattan they might try and take over Brooklyn and Spot doesn't wanna risk losing Brooklyn."  
"Oh. Is there anything I can do to help?" Kate asked.  
"You're still recovering Kate. Just stay in bed. There are three of us. That should be enough." Bookworm said.  
"Ok."  
"Hey Reticent. Hey Bookworm." Lady called.  
"Well, well, well. Causing more trouble are we Lady?" Bookworm asked about ready to kill Lady. Lady just stuck out her tongue and Reticent pulled Bookworm away before she could do anything.  
"Hey Kate. Can I talk ta ya?" Lady asked.  
"Fine." Kate answered with a sigh.  
"Look Kate, I'm sorry. That kiss was all my fault. Spot didn't even want to. He loves ya a lot Kate. Don't throw it away like I did."  
Kate just looked at Lady. She didn't know what to do so she did the first thing that came to her mind.  
"I forgive you." Kate whispered.  
"What?" Lady asked in complete surprise.  
"I forgive you." Kate repeated.  
"You do?" Lady asked, her eyes wide in surprise.  
"Yes, I do." Kate answered calmly.  
"Thank you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: hey everyone! I know this was a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks to everyone who reads this story and thanks to Angelfish for reviews. Please review. Chapter 14 will be up soon.  
  
*~Dreamer Conlon~* 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the newsies. If only I had enough money to buy them from Disney. I don't own Angelfish. She owns herself. I do not own the song "Turn The Page". I'm just borrowing it from Aaliyah. I also don't own the poem "The New Me". That is owned by my friend Katie. I do own the poems "Love Me" and "Then You Came". I also own Bookworm, Reticent, Arts, and Kate. On to chapter 14.

Chapter 14

            The seconds ticked by and no one had come to the lodging house. It had been an hour since the boys and girls had left. Bookworm read a book, Reticent was writing poetry, Lady was pacing, and Kate would doze off every now and then. Everyone had the fight on their minds though they tried to think of other things.

            "What are you writing?" Kate asked Reticent who was sitting on her bunk to the right of Kate.   

            "Poems." Reticent answered.

            "What about?"

            "Anything. Mostly ones on how I feel at that particular moment. They kinda just pop into my head."

            "Would you mind reading one?" Kate asked.

            "No, I wouldn't mind." Reticent answered looking through her notebook to find one.

            "This one is called "The New Me",

            I reinvent myself today

            Forget everything I have ever said to you

            I was horribly wrong (I often am)

            Wrong like a shallow ocean

            Wrong like a shadowed sun

            Wrong like the sky beneath the sea

            Forgive me

            I've been a fool for all to see

            I want to scream to the cruel heavens "God, why me?"

            I almost wish I had never heard your voice

            But a weight has been lifted, strange though it may seem

            This has changed me, I cannot ever be the same

            This much let me say

            Tomorrow will be a strange new day

            "That was beautiful. Would you mind reading another one?" Kate asked.

            "No. I wouldn't mind at all. This one is called "Love Me",

            I twist and turn with the feelings inside

            I can't seem to let go

            The feelings all confuse me

            I've never felt this way

            Whenever our eyes meet I shiver

            Whenever your hand brushes mine my knees go weak

            And when you kiss me I feel my love for you grow stronger

            In your arms I feel safe

            In your eyes I see love

            You make me complete

            You've given me a reason to live

            You've made me feel like I belong in a world so cold and cruel

I'm also scared to get to close 

Scared to get hurt

Scared that I'll loose you

Scared that it'll end all to soon

But all that fear melts away

When I'm in your strong arms

When I kiss your sweet candy lips

I'm reassured of your love for me

That you will never leave my side

You will love for the rest of your life

That I'll have you to hold every night and day

That you'll be with me through thick and thin

That you'll love me no matter what happens

You let me know that I can come to you and you will comfort me

You let me know that you respect me and my decisions

My heart is sure now

No more questions to be asked

My love for you will always be true

I love you with every fiber of my being

Please love me forever

Before Kate could comment on how beautiful the poem was the door to the bunkroom flew open. Bookworm jumped off her bunk and ran to the door. A couple of newsies were helping another one into the room. Lady and Reticent rushed over to help. And so the rush began. Newsies badly beaten were constantly coming in. Kate looked around the room. During the mad rush to get all the newsies cleaned up and looked over, something came to Kate's mind.

"Reticent, can I borrow a piece of paper?" Kate asked her above the noise.

"Yeah, go ahead." Answered Reticent.

"Thanks."

Again there was a lull in the chaos. Bookworm, Lady, and Reticent were checking on the boys and trying to make them comfortable. Kate was writing furiously. The thing she was writing seemed to flow from her head to her arm and out through her fingertips and onto the paper. Suddenly the door flew open and in walked Race and Blink carrying a very beat up Mush. Arts and Angelfish walked in behind them with another newsie. Race and Blink laid Mush on the bunk on Kate's left and Bookworm rushed over to get him cleaned up.

"Where are Jack and Spot?" Kate asked Blink.

"Jack is out lookin' for more newsies and I have no clue where Spot is." Blink answered.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

With that Blink was out the door. Bookworm got Mush all cleaned up, talk with Reticent, then went to go check on one of the boys. Reticent went over and sat next to Mush's bunk.

"I'm sure he'll be ok." Kate said trying to comfort Reticent.

"I hope so." Reticent said watching Mush intently like he would wake up at any moment and tell her it was all a joke but he didn't move. He just laid there. 

The minutes ticked by and there was still no sign of Jack, Blink, or Spot. The people that were able went out to find anyone who was missing. The room was quiet except for the occasional groans of pain and the rustling of sheets.

"Race. Tracker. Get your asses down here." A voice yelled from downstairs. 

The two boys jumped up and ran out of the room. There was a lot of commotion then a few minutes later Jack, Blink, Race, and Tracker came in carrying a badly beaten newsie. Kate couldn't see who the newsie was because Bookworm was standing in her way. Kate did recognize the cane and slingshot Jack had. Kate jumped out of bed and ran over to them. She was almost to them when Bookworm stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"Move Bookworm." Kate commanded but Bookworm wouldn't move.

"Let me get him cleaned up first." Bookworm said. At that Bookworm went behind the sheets the boys had put up to give him more privacy. Jack walked over to Kate and handed her the slingshot and cane. Kate looked into Jack's eyes for some kind of answer but all she saw was sadness and worry.

"What happened?" Kate asked quietly.

"I don't know but I found him in an alley. He didn't stand a chance." Jack answered.

"What do you mean?" asked Kate.

" He didn't have his heart in it. He didn't care whether he lived or died. Life wasn't worth living if he didn't have you in it. He loves ya with all his heart Kate. He could never love another girl as much as he loves you Kate." Jack explained. Kate just walked back to her bunk and laid down and cried.

It seemed like forever for Bookworm to get Spot cleaned up. Kate couldn't look in the direction of the bunk. Kate rolled over when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Bookworm just nodded to her. Kate slowly got up and made her way over to his bunk. She slowly pulled the sheet back and looked at him. Both his eyes were a purplish color and his arms were blotted purple. Kate could hardly stand to look at him but she couldn't look away. Kate knelt by his bunk and took his hand in hers. The tears started to fall all over again.

" You probably can't hear me but as I was laying in bed I thought of a poem. It's called "Then You Came" and this is how it goes."

I had slipped so far

I didn't want to live 

My life was nothing special

Then you came around

You helped me to my feet again

You made my life worth living

You made me feel special

I felt I had a purpose again

I felt wanted again

You loved me in ways I've never known

You gave me hope

You encouraged me

You made me whole again

I felt safe in your embrace

You gave me a home away from home

I don't know why you chose me

I was nothing special

You were everything

But you gave me everything

I've never been so loved

I hope it never ends

I hope it never ends

As Kate ended, a song came to her mind and she began to sing.

A special smile, a certain touch

I never had a love that I loved so much

When I look back, you're everywhere

Turn the page, you were there

My very best friend, my summer day

My only someone to depend on

When I lost my way

You came and answered my every prayer 

Turn the page, you were there

What would I do if some strange morning

I opened up my eyes to you gone   

I can't imagine how I would survive it

I'd find another reason to go on

            The sound of her voice drifted through the bunkroom. The younger newsies drifted off to sleep while the older ones sat and listened or held their girlfriends.

My sure faith, my solid ground

All I ever wanted was the love that we found

When I look back, you're everywhere

Turn the page, you were there

What would I do if some strange morning

I opened up my eyes to find you gone

I can't imagine how I would survive it

I can't imagine how I would go on

A special smile, a certain touch

I never had a love that I loved so much

When I look back, you're everywhere

Turn the page, you were there

You came and answered my every prayer

Turn the page, you were there

            The next morning, Kate woke up next to Spot's bunk. She could hardly recognize him. She got up from her place and made her way to the washroom to clean up. On her way out she spotted Bookworm.

            "Bookworm!" Kate yelled and ran over to her.

            "Hey Kate." Bookworm replied.

            "Is Spot going to be ok?" Kate asked.

"If he wakes up, he should be fine." Bookworm replied.

"Ok. Thanks." Kate said with a sigh then she walked back to his bunk.

A couple of days passed and Spot hadn't woken up. Everyone found themselves praying he would be ok. Kate refused to leave his side for anything except to use the bathroom. Everyday she was right there next to him praying he would make it. 

One night while everyone was out, Kate got desperate. Spot had to be able to hear everything that was going on.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not but I'm going to say this anyways. Please don't die. I need you too much. You can't die. You just can't. You've made my life worth living. You gave me the greatest gift I've ever gotten in my life. You gave me love. You showed me what true love is. So you see. You can't die. Look, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I'm sorry for not letting you explain about what happened with Lady. I'm sorry for every heartache I've caused. I'm so sorry." Kate said sobbing into the blankets. Suddenly Kate felt a hand on her head.

"You shouldn't be sorry. You have nothing ta be sorry about."

Kate's head shot up and she stared into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"I heard your whole speech. I love you so much." Spot said, "I should the one who's sorry. I should a pushed Lady away as soon as our lips…" Spot didn't get to finish because Kate put her fingers over his mouth to shut him up.

"I understand Spot. Lady explained the whole thing." Kate told him.

Spot suddenly reached into his pocket, pulled something out, and handed it to Kate.

"Will you marry me Kate?" Spot asked with seriousness in his voice.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." Kate replied with a huge smile on her face thankful that he was alive.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: one more chapter left. I should have chapter 15 up soon. Wow! 2 chapters in one day. That's a new record for me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

 *~Dreamer Conlon~*      


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies, though I wish I did cause maybe my life would be a little bit better. I don't own Angelfish. She owns herself. I do own Kate, Bookworm, Reticent, Arts, Grace, James, Joy, Elizabeth, Daniel, and Jack (not Jack Kelly). On to the last chapter.

Epilogue

            Spot and Kate were married on August 17, 1901. Spot was 19 and Kate was 18. Soon after they were married, Spot got a job as a writer for a major newspaper and Kate starred in musicals at local theaters and eventually starred on Broadway. They had two kids, Grace and James.

            Jack and Arts got married a couple of years after Spot and Kate. Jack also got as a writer at a major newspaper and Arts would draw and help with the music for the musicals.

            Soon after Jack and Arts got married, Blink and Bookworm were married. Blink ran the Brooklyn lodging house and Bookworm taught English at a school for girls.

            Race and Angelfish were wed soon after that. Race headed the Manhattan lodging house and Angelfish was very involved in the Women's Rights movement as was Bookworm.

            Mush and Reticent were the last to get married. Mush ran the distribution center and reticent became know for her poems.

            Spot and Kate's daughter Grace married a wealthy man from California. They had two girls, Joy and Elizabeth. Grace died soon after of complications from a cold.

            Their son, James, married a fine woman from Minnesota. They had three children, Daniel, Kate, and Jack. James and his wife decided to stay in New York, unlike his sister who moved to California, and Spot and Kate enjoyed having three of their grandchildren close.

            Jack, Spot, Mush, Race, and Kid Blink always kept in touch and every Christmas everyone would get together to celebrate. Grace's husband would bring Joy and Elizabeth to New York for a week. Jack and Arts would bring their grandchildren as would Blink and Bookworm, Mush and Reticent, and Race and Angelfish.

            Spot died on August 3, 1960 at the age of 78. Soon after his death, James moved Kate into a retirement home so she could be looked after. Kate had become very depressed after Spot's death and James knew his mother's tendencies.

            Kate died on August 3, 1962 at the age of 79. She was laid to rest between her beloved husband and daughter.

            Spot and Kate were married for 59 years.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I would like to explain why I choose some of the dates and how long Spot and Kate were married. The first date is August 17th, that's my birthday. The next date is August 3rd, that's my brother's birthday and it's all his fault. I had Spot and Kate be married for 59 years because that's how many years my grandparents were married and I thought it would be a little tribute to them. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story. I want to thank Angelfish for being in my story. I'm sorry you had such a small part. I want to thank my friend Liz for helping me out of writers block so many times and also to my other friend Katie for letting me use one of her poems and being in my story. I wanna thank all the people who reviewed my story and to the ones who read the story but didn't review. I'm sad that this is the last chapter but I hope to write another story. Until then Goodbye.

*~Dreamer Conlon~*


End file.
